


Hunter's Moon

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Consent, F/F, Feral Behavior, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Rutting, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: A she-wolf beast and a witch with no fear.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 21





	Hunter's Moon

The growling, snapping beast hems Lapis in with her huge tree trunk arms, but Lapis knows better. She is, in fact, in the perfect position.

Moonlight makes Jasper go mad. She would never hurt Lapis--not without her consent--but she can get so damn scary, all claws and gleaming white teeth and bristled mane. Lapis isn't afraid per se. Against her ribs, her heart pounds like something wild and prey-like. Perhaps she's been swept up in the storm of Jasper's reckless abandon, the intense magic of the full Hunter's Moon working itself into the threads of her own consciousness as well as Jasper's. 

She tears at the rips in Jasper's tunic to free her heavy breasts and gropes one of them, as much as she can hold in her palm, digging in with her nails. "C'mon, big girl," she pants. Jasper chuffs in response, grinning to the molars, effectively unhinged. 

The head of something big bumps clumsily against the damp fabric between her legs and Lapis gives a delighted gasp. 

"Yes, yes, give it to me--" 

Exposed, she feels the cool rush of forest air followed by the instant suffocation of humidity between them as Jasper tears her panties off with one swipe of her deadly claws. Jasper presses against her again, breathing hard and ragged.

"Hey." 

Jasper pauses, wide-eyed. 

Lapis lays a hand on her cheek. "Love you."

The wolf beast stares. Gives a swish of her tail. It's difficult for her to talk in this state, to formulate sounds other than the primitive vocalizations of a feral animal. 

"Love you," She rumbles still, forming each syllable slowly and with great care in that gruff timbre. 

She dips her head down low. Lapis turns on her hands and knees, feeling the forest floor beneath her palms as Jasper mounts her. Then, the wolf beast begins to rut.

\---


End file.
